Down the Long, Winding Road
by Higher on Fire
Summary: "Hello? How did you get this number?" Dean answers a call from an unknown number, who asks if he knows an old friend of his. The little girl on the other end claims to be his daughter, but he can never know for sure. She claims his old friend, Cassie Robinson, has died in a house fire, and that she needs him to give her a home. T for language violence, and Dean.
1. Calling Out for Dad

**Okay, I haven't written in (forever) a while. I'm really sorry, but I think I'll have a bit of time this summer between my summer work and summer fun. Over the past year a lot has been going on such as a move to a completely new state and then my new school was a lot more work than anticipated. I think you'll all be interested to hear, however, that I have made a new character and this is her test drive FanFic. Tell me what you think of her through the chapters. I'm stepping away from Jules for a while (though I think I may go back to her later) and focusing on the new girl. So, thanks for slogging through my long intro, and I hope you like the new fic. Also, this is set in season five, just before episode five, "Fallen Idols." Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Oona's PoV – 2009**

I paced around the small interrogation room, waiting for the news on my mom. I knew she was gone, but I just couldn't accept it. We had done everything together since I was very young, even with her struggling as a single mom, I couldn't think of life without her. I tried to hold back my tears, and kicked the chair in front of me, sinking down to the floor. I'm eleven , and I'm on the floor crying like a baby. My shoulder length, dirty blonde hair was messy, my blue silk star pajamas were singed, my green eyes were swollen and red, and my usually dark skin was pale from nausea. I was crying so hard I felt like I would throw up.

The door clanged open and I stood, startled at the sudden loud sound. The officer that responded to my frantic call walked in and shook his head, confirming my worst fears. I wasn't afraid to break down in front of him, and I had thought that I would, but I just stood shell shocked. I couldn't move or respond to him. He walked over to me, and I finally saw what his name was. Officer J. Everheart escorted me out to where a few other officers were going over my story and discussing where to put me. Since I was technically a minor, still, I had to either be put in a foster home, or an orphanage. My father had never been around, but my mother said he was a good man that left for a reason. They all spoke like I wasn't there, considering options for where to put me. I finally spoke up.

I announced, "I have a father. Give me ten minutes and my phone and I could probably find him."

Their voices all quieted except for one. "What if he doesn't want you? He might not even know your name and you want to contact him?"

I nodded, and the other officers began to discuss, and even a few people who weren't officers joined. They were probably a legal team, based on their suits. I'd been in the stupid place for almost 12 hours and I still knew nothing. They all made noises of protest, nodded, or even shouted at each other before finally reaching an agreement.

Officer Everheart sighed as he responded, "If he agrees to take you, we'll give him a chance. He legally has the rights to you, so we cannot deny you or him an opportunity to be in a living situation together. Do you know his name?"

The room felt tense as I shook my head. My mom only had a phone number written down, and she wasn't even sure that he still had that phone. My mother didn't talk about him much, and when she did we played the pronoun game. She didn't say his name in front of me, and when she talked about him to other people, she did it in low whispers to ensure that I didn't hear. Once she sent me to my room for several hours because she "had an old friend over." I could hear a loud man's voice from downstairs quite a bit over the next few days.

Officer Everheart handed me a phone as I quickly took out a piece of paper my mom gave be the day before she died. I dialed the phone number into the ancient phone and waited as it rang. My heart was pounding as it rang once, twice. I then finally heard the click that meant whoever owned the phone picked up. My palms sweated and I could hear my heartbeat. Please let it be him.

"Hello? How did you get this number?" A gruff man's voice rang over the phone. He sounded frustrated and confused.

I felt my mouth dry out as I replied, "Hi, my name is Oona Robinson. Do you know a woman named Cassie Robinson?"

On the other end the phone was filled with whispers between the man on the phone and another man. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited.


	2. Going for the Kid

**Wow, okay this is receiving a lot more popularity in the first half hour than I thought. So, I'm posting a new chapter as often as possible. Leave a review on what I'm doing well or what I need to work on, if you want. So, here's the new chapter. Also, I'm reuploading the chapter because I found a pretty weird mistake. Oops. Well, Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Dean's PoV**

"Sam, we've been searching for weeks and we have nothing! Where else do you want to look for this thing?" I exclaimed, getting even more frustrated.

We'd been searching for the Colt for almost two and a half weeks now, and we'd found zip. Sam insisted that we search nonstop until we find it, but I felt like we needed a break to do a case. There was more than just the apocalypse going on and a case would be good to just clear our minds and focus on something else for a time.

"Dean, I'm just thinking that the sooner we down Lucifer, the sooner this whole apocalypse business is-"

Sam was cut off by a phone ringing in the glove compartment. He opened it and began searching through the old phones. One of the phones I'd had several years ago was lit up and ringing with an unknown number. I frowned as I answered the phone.

"Hello? How did you get this number?" I asked frustrated.

The road in front of us was dark and slightly foggy, and I didn't need to be distracted while I was driving. A young girl's voice rang through the phone as I tried to keep up with what she was asking. She sounded frightened and exhausted. Every so often I heard her sniff and I could tell that she had been crying.

"Hi, my name is Oona Robinson. Do you know a woman named Cassie Robinson?" The little girl asked. "She's my mother and she said that if I was ever in any danger to call this number and tell you that she needed you."

I sat stunned and began to whisper over to Sammy. "She says that she knows Cassie," I frantically whispered.

I wondered if Cassie was hurt or in trouble. Why would she need me now? She hadn't called in years and I began to think that maybe, just maybe, everything was normal for her.

Sam replied to me in a hushed tone, "Ask her what's going on. If there's something wrong and she needs your help, then whoever it is might know something."

"What's wrong? What happened? Cassie was an old friend of mine. I met her when she was in college and then again a couple years ago," I explained.

The girl on the other line sniffed again and was silent for a moment. "She died in a fire yesterday. She always kept this number and gave it to me so I could get in contact with my dad. She said that that was who this number belonged to. Who are you? What's your name? I need help. I don't know what to do. If I don't find my father they'll put me in a foster home. The rest of my family is dead."

I closed my eyes and sighed. She had to only be ten or eleven. It was one time while I was working a case, and now I was stuck with a kid. She seemed frightened at the thought of foster care. I didn't blame her, as I would be too. I didn't know what to do or how to respond. I wondered if the police would recognize me. I don't know why, at any other time, they didn't, probably because of the false IDs. I nodded to myself and decided that I at least needed to check it out.

"Alright. I'm coming to see you and at least try to figure out some of the details. I should be there in a day or so, depending on where you're at. Tell me an address and I'll head there now," I told her.

She rattled out an address in Clive, Iowa, for the local police station. I pulled over and wrote it down, noting that we were somewhere in between the Missouri and Illinois boarder, heading towards Illinois. She thanked me about a million times before hanging up and then sighed as she did.

"So, what's the issue?" Sam asked immediately after the girl hung up.

I replied sighing, "Well, Cassie is dead and has possibly left me with a daughter. She'd be about eleven now and is probably scared out of her wits. She's in Iowa. Apparently Cassie got a job offer there and took it. We need to head to Clive and get the kid. I'm all she has left. I can't just leave her. Maybe we can give her to Bobby or something."

Sam looked at me incredulously as I turned the car around to start heading towards Iowa. Clive was located near south central Iowa, and it was about 4 or 5 hours from where we were. Sam was silent for the ride to Clive and only made occasional comments about how this was unfair to the kid. He didn't ask me anything about the girl or why I felt so desperate to see her. The truth is, even though I know I can't take care of a child on my own, I feel like it would be nice to have somebody around that was still young and innocent. I felt like I needed someone who still had a bit of hope to keep me going. I needed something to fuel my fire, and maybe Oona would help.

I shook my head at the thought. What am I doing? This was a crazy plan and it was just stupid. I am putting a little girl in danger by trying to help her. If she had any relation to me, she could be killed. Is that how Cassie was killed? My relationship with her could have been the cause of her death. Oona said it was a house fire, but I didn't think I could believe that. All I could do was call myself crazy for doing this.

 _What am I doing?_


	3. Something Out of a Dream

**Hey all! I feel like this story is being taken well. So, yeah. Leave a review if you have a question or like what you see! I think from now on I'm going to try and mostly keep up with Oona, and only flip to Dean's when necessary for the plot (i.e. Kidnappings, Demonic possession, etc) or when I think I should show his reactions and emotions to a certain situation. The only two PoVs in this should be Oona and Dean's. Also, just to clarify, Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Oon'a PoV**

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I had very weird dreams about what my dad looked like and sounded like. Mom always said I took after him slightly. My dirty blonde hair and green eyes apparently came from him, and my stubborn attitude. He was kind of funny looking in my dreams. He was very tall and broad shouldered. He had dark hair that went to his shoulders that looked like it tickled his neck as he turned his head to look at me. He looked directly at me in confusion and frowned, calling out to me. He asked who I was, but I couldn't respond. As he came closer to me, I felt dwarfed by him and noticed that he had a bright white suit on that was clean and smooth. As I continued to attempt to introduce myself, I could see him growing frustrated. He began to shout at me to answer him. He slammed the wall that suddenly appeared behind me, and yelled louder and louder. He shook me, screaming at me to answer him. I flinched away as he grabbed my arms and threw me to the ground. He was surrounded by fire that reminded me of what I imagined hell to look like. His face looked like it was beginning to peel. He was angry, furious that I wouldn't answer him. I began to scream in fear of him.

I sat straight up as I woke up in a strange place. I looked wildly around to see that I was in the interrogation room again. My body was drenched in sweat and I felt like I had to gasp for air. I couldn't fill my lungs full enough or fast enough. The room was spinning, and I thought that I would either throw up or faint from the motion. As I finally reoriented myself I noticed that I was covered by a trench coat and I had Officer Everheart's jacket balled up under my head. I gasped and stood with a start as I saw a man staring at me in the corner. My head ached, but I tried not to let my discomfort show.

"Who are you?" I questioned quietly.

He replied in a deep voice, "I'm a coworker of your father's. I'm here to warn you not to go with him."

I stared at him questioningly and he just squinted and stared back. I felt exposed and I tried to cross my arms over my body. The man had dark hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a business suit with a blue tie. He walked over and picked up the trench coat, which I presumed was his by the way he comfortably put it back on. I shook my head as I stared at him, about to reply when there was the distant sound of flapping, and the man was gone. I stared in awe at where the man stood. He had just disappeared in front of me, and I didn't really know how to react. Who was he, and why was he so interested in me not going with my father?

"Oona, your father should be here in about twenty minutes. Do you want me to call you out to meet him as soon as he gets here?" I heard one of the younger officers ask as she opened the door.

I turned and nodded. For some reason I couldn't explain, I suddenly felt very shy and awkward. I shifted uncomfortably as we both stood in silence, and eventually she nodded, leaving me alone again. As I paced around the room, unable to fall asleep, I checked my watch. It was a quarter till seven in the morning, and my father was driving all the way here just for me. What was he, crazy?

 **Dean's PoV**

Sam finally spoke up about ten minutes outside of Clive. "Why do you care so much about this kid? What do you think we're going to do with her?" He demanded.

I responded the same way as last time, "I guess we could take her to Bobby. I don't think he would mind, and his isn't on the move as much as-"

"Dean! This is a living breathing being. She has conscious thoughts and needs to feel needed and wanted. We can't just dump her off in a strange place with somebody she doesn't even know!" Sam snapped back.

I felt something inside me shatter as I realized what I was doing to some kid. I couldn't drop her off somewhere. Sam was right, I couldn't just leave her with Bobby. She was just a little girl, and here I was, going to pick her up and possibly fuck her life up even more.

I stuttered as I replied, "Then w-what am I going to do? I mean, what if she's not really my kid? What if it's a trap? Son of a bitch, what have I done? Sam, why did you let me do this?"

I felt doubt and self loathing wash over me as I considered what I was doing. This could be a trap. What came over me that I just blindly went wherever some random kid asked me to? She couldn't be my daughter, but I'd wanted it so badly in some sick, weird way that I let her convince me as much. As I came to the realization that I couldn't do this, I was already pulling into the police station.

I stared in pure horror at the front doors as two officers came out and I got out of the car. Sam and I both walked up and met the officers, and they asked if I was Oona's father. I nodded, though unconsciously, as I began to pull myself out of my own feelings of confusion and horror. A young woman in a police uniform escorted me into the building, telling me that I had to sign a bit of paperwork in order to legally become the parent of Oona.

"Sir, we would like you to take a paternity test as well, just to know for sure that you are her father," Said an officer name J. Everheart.

I nodded as I replied, "Okay. Yeah, I guess that would make sense."

I felt like I was dreaming. Nothing felt real anymore, and before I knew it, I heard that I was officially the biological father of Oona. Then a door opened to the room where they said Oona was waiting. As it opened I looked up, trying to catch a glimpse of what I'd gotten myself into, but she was behind a female officer. I sighed, waiting to see her, and took a step foreword once I was prodded by Sam to do so.


	4. Getting Out of Iowa

**So, been a bit since I wrote. Not as long as usual though. It's usually like a year until I get the next chapter out. Anyway, I don't really have much to say other than keep on the lookout for updates to this story and possibly others. Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Oona's PoV**

"Oona?" I heard a voice say from behind me, where the door was.

I turned around to see a man with dirty blond hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt under a leather jacket. He looked pretty intense and serious. I nodded, taking a step towards him as another man entered the room. The female officer who'd been in here with me stepped away to let him through, and I looked at him, thinking of how mom had described him. I looked nothing like him, and I suddenly felt tears burn behind my eyes, fear spread to my finger tips, and rage blossom in my chest. I didn't know how to react to him, so I just waved awkwardly. He took another step towards me, but I stepped back, still sort of cautious.

Another man walked in behind him, and he looked just like the man in my dream. The only difference I could see between him and the man in my dream was the outfit. Whereas the man in my dream had worn a white suit, this man wore a plaid shirt under a heavy looking frayed jacket. He seemed to have another layer under the plaid shirt, but I wasn't paying attention. I took another few steps back and began to cry. I screamed at him to stay away from me. I didn't know why I was so afraid, but seeing him again made me terrified.

"GET OUT! Keep away from me!" I screamed.

My throat burned as I screamed at him. My father ran over to me, worriedly looking between me and the door. The man I was screaming at stepped back, but I still screamed until he left. He muttered something to my dad about waiting in the car.

"Who is he?! Why would you bring somebody else?!" I wailed and moved away from my father.

He quietly tried to calm me, "It's alright. That's my brother. He's your Uncle Sammy. He's not going to hurt you. Honestly, he's not going to do anything to hurt you."

I shook my head, but let him help me up. I didn't remember falling, but sometime when I'd backed into a corner I'd fallen. The officers swarmed us, asking if I was alright. I was still in shock, but I kept repeating that I'd be fine. Everything had been signed and I was officially to go with my father and his brother. As we left, my dad told me that his name was Dean, and that he was going to try to keep me safe.

He led me to a black car, which Sam sat in. It was a 1967 Impala, from my bit of knowledge about cars, and it seemed to be in decent condition. I cautiously opened the back door and sat in the middle seat. As Dean climbed in he splashed me with water from a flask he had. I recoiled and spit the water out, blinking as I rubbed my eyes. He then put a little disk in my hand, then took it back when I didn't react.

"Well, that's weird," He muttered to Sam.

I gave him a look as I buckled my seatbelt and he started the car. He smiled back at me and began to drive off.

I spoke up, "We need to run by the animal shelter."

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

Dean groaned. "Oh please god no. You don't have a pet, do you?" He grunted.

I nodded slightly sheepishly as I gave them directions to the shelter.

"They promised to keep her until I found a home," I whimpered, finding an assistant and signing the papers to take her with me.

They led my dog out on a green leash. She began to wag her tail and ran over to me as she began to pant and sniff Dean. She then began to lick me face as I bent down to look at her. She wasn't big, only about 40 lbs and barely reach my chest when standing up. She was only about two and had a pattern of tan and white fur that decorated her body. She was some sort of mix or mutt, my mother had always said, but to me she looked like a pit bull mixed with a jack russell terrier. She seemed pleased to see me again, and her tail was wagging so hard that her butt wiggled along with it. She had never had her tail docked, which left her with a bit of a longer tail and a bump in the middle.

Dean groaned, "It can't come with us. What if it gets dirt in the car?"

I shook my head and sighed, "She gets regular baths, especially when it gets muddy. Besides, I can't just give her up. And besides, her name is Sophia, and I think she likes you. "

As if on cue Sophia began to lick Dean's hand as I took her leash and led her to the car. As we got out there Sam grinned at the dog and pet her head as I buckled her in. Dean started the car and I rolled down the window for the dog to stick her head out of. We began to get going down the road, and I fell asleep somewhere near Sioux City. Dean had explained that we were going to a man named Bobby's house to figure out what to do with me. Sophia snuggled up next to me and we both fell into a pretty deep sleep.

I began to dream again about Sam and him torturing me. I finally asked who he was, but all I remember before waking up were his last words to me.

"I am Lucifer."


	5. Where Should She Go?

**So, this story seems to be a hit. I'm glad you guys like it. Sorry for the late update. Up until two days ago I was out of town, and I ended up not posting anything the week before, like I had planned to. Anyway, I've decided that from now on, PoV switches will not only have the name of whose PoV it is, but the previous PoV will have a ~ under it as a separator. Thanks and Enjoy!**

 **Oona's PoV**

My world was spinning as I opened my eyes. I looked around to find that I was in a dark room, on a bed. I was still in the clothes I left the police station in, but I felt disoriented. What was going on? Where am I? I stood up, feeling something brush against my leg. Jumping up, I turned on the like with a small yelp, to see that it was just Sophia rubbing against my leg. I pet her head and opened the door, peering out and looking around.

An unfamiliar voice rang out from the bottom of a stairwell to my left, "Dean, you can't just dump her off with me. You said you'd take her, so you'll take her. I'm going to go wake her up. She's been asleep for nearly six hours."

The man that climbed to the top of the staircase was older than Dean. He wore a raggedy old hat, and had brown facial hair. He looked up and saw me standing there, smiling slightly at me.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," The man said quietly.

He smiled at me, in a way that made me feel warm and welcome. I lifted my hand from my side and gave a little wave, smiling back. Behind him was Dean, walking up the stairs with a slight frown. I'd seen that frown before in the mirror when I was concentrating. It was the same frown I got when I was frustrated or looking for something. Sam brought up the rear, standing close to his brother on the top step.

"I'm Bobby. I basically raised these two idjits," Bobby introduced himself.

I stuck my hand out to shake. "I'm Oona," I replied quietly and politely.

Bobby seemed nice. He was warm and inviting, unlike how I felt about Sam and Dean, who seemed apprehensive and tense. Bobby patted my back, leading me down to the kitchen. He got out two pieces of bread and some peanut butter and jelly, and began making me a sandwich. I sat down quietly at the small table set up in the kitchen and waited patiently. Dean, who had followed us back down the stairs, sat across from me, examining me as I waited.

Dean then quietly asked, "Why'd your mother want me to take care of you? She knows, or at least knew, that my life was dangerous. Why would she throw you into the mix?"

I shrugged, shaking my head. "She was always worried about that. She figured you'd know what to do. She was constantly afraid of where I'd end up. She didn't want me to be alone in a foster family, cycling through the system and never having any real family anymore. I never understood why she obsessed over it. I always thought she'd be there until I was grown up," I explained.

My eyes stung and I tried to force back the tears that rose up remembering her death. The fire starting and finding her in the middle of it and the blood pooled on the floor below. I shouted for her. I cried and called the fire department like I was always taught to do. I tried to put it out, not letting myself believe that she was dead, and I was alone. Her face when she died was imprinted in my mind. She didn't look particularly scared or stunned, just ashamed and sad. As if she thought that she'd let somebody down by dying, or as if she knew that this would happen and she should have warned somebody.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around me as I sat silently staring at the table. My face was red and there was a tear slowly making its way down to my chin, as if that only tear was to show the loneliness I'd been feeling even when I was around a large group. My mother was the friend to trump all friends, and I never felt lonely around her. Now I felt this spiraling loneliness in the world. She was gone, and I knew she wouldn't come back.

I looked up through blurred vision to see that it was Bobby who was giving me a hug as he set a plate down in front of me.

He quietly calmed me, "Eat something, and we can talk about what's going to happen. Does that sound good?"

He looked me in the eyes, as if trying to search for something inside me. I nodded, feeling like eating would get rid of this pit in my stomach. It seemed like I'd woke up hours ago, and I was still really hungry. I gave a weak smile and picked up the sandwich to take a bite out of it. I ate, which made me start to feel better.

Sam walked into the room shortly after I began to eat, and I eyed him warily as he pulled up a chair by Dean and they began to whisper. When people whispered around me, it made me feel frustrated and excluded. I'd been left out of enough conversations to know that they were talking about a sensitive topic or, more likely, me. Almost every adult whispered about a child while they sat right in front of them and watched. I took my last few bites and tried to hear what they were saying. There were several mentions of hunting and danger, but I gave up trying after about a minute. Bobby walked in and pulled up another chair, sitting down and looking at the three of us.

"So, where do we plan on keeping her? I don't plan on keeping her, simply because I don't think it'd be a good idea to keep her here, but she can't live her life on the road, either. I get too much traffic from…certain disruptive company. So, where should she go?" Bobby asked.

I looked between all of the adults, waiting for them to send me away somewhere else so I wouldn't be in the way. I hadn't even gotten my stuff out of the car and they wanted me to go away. With a sigh I shrugged and put my head on the table.

"Personally, I think whatever agreement we come to, it should be what she wants. It can't be what we want. She needs to be happy, even if it isn't best for the rest of us," Sam announced suddenly.

It was weird, hearing him speak. The last time he spoke he said two words to me, and he sounded exactly how Lucifer did in my dreams. He looked and sounded just like him, and it made me feel extremely uncomfortable and tense, though I knew it was just a dream.

The other two, and I, nodded and began what would be a long debate.

 **Wow. It's been quite a long wait for this chapter compared to the others, so I made sure I wrote as much as I could. As I said above, please leave a review if you have any questions, and PM me if you have any ideas for this story or another story you'd like to see updated. I hope you enjoyed this story. Also, check out my new(ish) tumblr. I am .com. Thanks and I'll see you next update.**


	6. School and Sulfur

**Hey all! I'll see y'all later, and check out my tumblr (oonawinchester) and my Xbox live (OonaMoon15). Also, let me just add, hella dialogue this chapter. Sorry it's been so long. School's just started and it's been crazy! Love you guys and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Oona's PoV**

Dean butted in, "We need to send her back. What about school? She had a life back there."

As they all argued I tuned them out, and waited for them to let me put my opinion in. After about 20 minutes, I looked up to see them all staring at me.

"Well," Sam started, "you need to make your decision. Do you know where you want to go?"

I shrugged. I knew I needed to find a place to stay, but nobody knew what happened. It was Winter Break, so for a while, at least, school wasn't an issue. For the moment, though, I was homeless and unwanted.

Making my decision, I spoke, "I want to stay with da-I mean Dean. If anyone has any objections, I don't care. I told the county that you would take me, so you are going to take me with you."

The objections were instant. Bobby and Dean both erupted, "What about school and your dog?"

Dean commented, "Especially the dog. She isn't going travelling with us. I refuse to keep that animal in the car longer than she has to be."

"School isn't an issue. It's not like I liked going anyway," I grumbled.

Sam interjected, "Why don't you like school? It should be getting better by this age."

I shrugged. Sam gave me this look, as if he thought I was crazy. Who didn't like school? Why would a sweet little girl hate it?

I finally couldn't take the tension anymore, and walked out of the room, and up to where my stuff was. As I entered I saw her. She sat on my bed and watched me walk in. I looked her up and down, wondering what to make of it all.

She smiled and stood up. I backed up into the door which had closed behind me. She stood, smirking slightly. She wore a leather jacket, an old pair of jeans, and a purple shirt. As she stood, she blinked, her eyes turning quickly to pure black. I'd never seen anything like it before. Her irises were indistinguishable from the rest of her eye. Everything was completely black, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Please," She motioned to a desk chair in the room before I could speak, "sit down. I don't want you tripping over yourself now."

Her eyes had turned back to normal, and as I examined her, turning on my desk light. Her eyes were naturally a dark brown, almost black, and she had dark hair that was curly and tangled. She had an air of arrogance to her that made me feel uncomfortable and foolish. I wondered why her eyes were black like that, and how she was able to do what she did.

Cautiously, I approached the unasked question, "Who are you?"

"My name's Meg, meatsuit. Nice to meet ya. I'm guessing they haven't told you who I am, have they?"

I shook my head, not really knowing what to say. She took a step forward, and my immediate reaction was to stand up, but she seemed just a bit taller than me. I had never truly been tall, but I felt even shorter when up against an adult. Standing my ground I made sure to look her dead in the eyes, as to look intimidating and unafraid.

I questioned her further, "How did you get in? What do you want? Why are you here?"

My questions came out too rushed, and I cursed myself for sounding afraid. Meg let out a long laugh as I stepped back into the desk behind me. She stopped laughing as we both heard footsteps, and Meg disappeared as if she were never there.

Bobby's voice rang through my door, "I told you that we should just leave her alone. The poor girl doesn't even know what's up and what's down. How would you feel if you lost your home and family at that age?"

Dean grumbled something in response that I didn't hear. I was searching my room for Meg. She definitely couldn't have gone too far, as she'd only been standing in front of me seconds before.

"Oona? Unlock your door, Oona. We want to talk to you. Trust me, I can't imagine what you feel, but you need to talk to us. Listen, I know it's not safe to go with us, but if that's what you want we can talk," Sam's quiet response through the door was.

I remembered trying to shush them, but before I could, the room went dark, and my head met the floor quicker than I could imagine. What was happening? And what was that smell of sulfur? The banging on the door got louder and I heard screaming from behind it. The door finally gave in, and Dean shook me, all until everything faded away.


	7. Pinky Promise?

**Hey! I'm back from underneath my pile of schoolwork. Can't wait to get back into this. Love y'all and that's about it. Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Dean's POV**

I knelt down by Oona as she fell. I shook her, trying to get her to wake.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Bobby distantly.

I shook my head, looking down at her seriously. She looked so frail for someone her age at that moment, but it could have just been her fainting. I carried her to her bed, laying her down gently. I put my wrist against her head, as I remember Bobby doing whenever he thought one of us was sick. She felt a tad warm and she was shaking badly.

Bobby questioned me again, this time sitting on the other side of her bed.

"I don't know. She was falling when I got in. She was trying to say something. Maybe she's just tired? Stressed? I don't know."

I felt the room spinning. I had no clue what I was doing, and all of a sudden the reality decided to come back, crashing in on me once more. I couldn't take care of her, as much as I wanted too. Kids were not my thing, and I had no idea what to do with one.

Bobby got up just as she began to shift in bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around before slowly sitting up. Knowing I'd want to talk to her, Bobby walked out, shutting the door behind him.

She looked at me, almost blankly, as she rubbed her head. We sat in awkward silence for almost a full minute before I finally broke the silence.

"What happened?"

She shrugged mumbling, "Dunno. I just felt overwhelmed and I fell. I have no idea why I passed out."

He voice came out different, a little harsher and sure of herself than what I was used to. She acted slightly more comfortable around me as well. We looked at each other for a moment before I sighed. I would never figure this kid out.

Sighing, I asked, "Do you think you'll be alright? Do you wanna talk about whatever's overwhelming you?"

Her curly blonde hair bounced as she shook her head. I put my hand on her shoulder, I guess to reassure her, and smiled weakly.

"We'll get this figured out. Okay, kiddo? We've got this."

She nodded, looking down. Lifting her chin, I tried to look her in the eyes, holding out my pinky as I'd seen Sam do with some of the younger kids.

"Pinky promise."

She looked up at me, tilting her head. I put my hand down in my lap, looking down. This really wasn't my forte, was it? I stood up and ruffled her hair, which she pulled away from, and walked out.

Sam and Bobby were arguing when I got downstairs. I heard bits of their conversation, but they stopped once they saw me come down.

Sam bombarded me first. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

I shrugged, "She barely spoke to me. I think something's wrong. She's just, I dunno…moody and quiet."

Bobby rolled his eyes, sighing, "Ya idjits. It's called being depressed. Her whole life has just fallen apart and you expect her to be alright? She could just be moody because she doesn't know what to think. Let me talk to her."

He made a move to go upstairs before we heard her come down. She stumbled a bit as she walked, but made it down and looked between all of us. She held out her pinky and muttered something. The corners of Sam's mouth quirked up as I wrapped my pinky around hers, nodding slightly. Bobby was about to take a step forward before she threw me back, blinking, her eyes black. Bobby swore as she threw him against the bookshelves behind him, knocking him out, and she threw Sam back as well.

"So, we're taking in little girls now, are we? How adorable. What'd you name it? Mary or Jess?" An all too familiar sarcasm rang in her voice.

Sam spit, blood from his lip mixing with saliva. "Meg," He growled.

I got to my feet as Meg stood in the center of the room. I charged at her, getting out the knife Sam stole from Ruby. Just as I was about to kill Meg, she let Oona take hold. Oona screamed and lifted her arms and I remembered that she was still in there. I stopped, dropping the knife. Though he was screaming at me to kill Meg, I couldn't hear Sam. The demon smirked back at me, taking up a mocking tone as she hit me.

Falling to my knees, I heard the familiar exorcism as Sam uttered it. I faintly heard Oona/Meg scream in pain. _Holy water_ I thought to myself. I looked up to see her eyes black; though she picked up the knife I dropped and aimed it at her own hip. As Sam finished, I heard myself scream for him to stop. The knife plunged in. It was positioned to kill, but slowly. The black smoke bellowed from Oona's mouth and she screamed in pain as she fell, knife protruding from just above her leg. She fell to one side, unable to support her own weight.

Bobby, who'd gotten up, grabbed his phone, calling a hospital as Sam got a cloth to keep pressure on the wound. I ran to Oona's side as she looked over at me, desperate. She held her hand out to me, and I took it.

"You're going to be alright," I muttered quietly to her, trying to reassure myself more than anything.

She nodded as Sam came back, beginning to do as much as he could while we waited. It felt like hours before the ambulance carted her off. I fought, trying to stay with her, but was eventually calmed by Sam, who was just as surprised by my reaction as Bobby was. The ambulance left, Oona inside it. Racing out, I got in the Impala to go meet with them at the hospital. How had this happened? Before I could pull out of the yard, Sam and Bobby hopped in, not wanting me to go alone. We sped off, close behind the ambulance.

 _You're going to be alright._

 _You'll be alright._

 _Will you be alright?_

 _I'm not alright._

 **So, yeah. That's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to start following the plot of "Fallen Idols" a bit more next chapter. I promise. *holds out pinky with a week smile.* See what I did there? Anyway. Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
